


affection is what I need

by ephemera (incognitajones)



Series: Asterisms [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi Rook Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10200200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/pseuds/ephemera
Summary: In which Jyn takes care of Bodhi when he needs help to get through a bad night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompter elsewhere who requested Jyn/Bodhi post-mission hurt/comfort.  
> More fluff than porn, really, because I became very invested in Bodhi getting some well-earned TLC.

“Hey there.” Jyn crawled into Bodhi’s bed, pressing her face between his tight shoulderblades. 

“Jyn?” he said in a thready whisper. “Where were you?”

“Looking for you.” His whole body was taut and trembling. She wrapped herself around him like a living blanket and folded her knees behind his. “I thought you’d be with Gold Squadron.” 

Under fire Bodhi was always calm, solid and steady as duracrete; but after landing, once the fuel that had carried him through combat burned out, he still struggled through unpredictable spikes of panic. His post-mission routine varied. Sometimes he drank with the other pilots until he could stumble away and pass out, sometimes he hid in his room alone.

“Not tonight.” At least he sounded fairly lucid. “Too loud for me.”

Jyn flattened her hand against his bare chest. She could feel his heart thudding under her palm, too fast. “Come here.” 

Bodhi rolled over inside the warm cave of the blankets. Jyn burrowed closer and kissed him as soon as his mouth was within reach but his lips were chilly and numb, unresponsive. She moved on, feathering kisses across his cheek, along his jaw until he sighed. The line of his shoulders softened as a fraction of the strain leaked out of his muscles. She worked the tie out of his hair and skimmed her fingers through the loosening strands, gripping the back of his neck and kneading gently at the tightness there. He hummed in pleasure and she kissed him once more. His mouth was relaxed now, soft and opening to hers. 

She pulled away to look at him for a moment. Spotting an oily smudge on his temple, she wiped it away with her thumb. “So pretty,” she murmured. 

He made a small noise of surprise and opened his eyes. The way he studied her through his long lashes made her skin tingle. Jyn suspected Bodhi knew very well the effect his dark, candid gaze had. No-one could be that oblivious, could they? 

She trailed her right hand down his lean belly and curled it around his soft cock. “Let me make you feel better.”

He closed his eyes and nodded. 

She kissed him again and again, continous and demanding, barely pausing to breathe. Right now Bodhi needed to be touched all over, she knew, needed to be anchored in his skin, so she kept her other hand moving over as much of his body as she could reach: sweeping in long, slow strokes over his back and thighs, combing through his hair. She pushed his pants down, shoving them out of the way, and squirmed out of her own. A few more lazy, drawn-out pumps of her hand and he had risen to swell in her fist. The tension in his body had all condensed into his cock and thighs, where he was drawn tight as a tether cable.

She drew one leg up over his thigh and guided him inside slowly, steadily, pushing her hips down to meet his. They rocked together and it was easy, unhurried. She touched his face to ground him and Bodhi kept his eyes open, watching her as he moved inside her. This angle wasn’t the best for Jyn, but his clever fingers on her made up for it. Pleasure shimmered through her, building slowly in layers, gathering in her core.

She drew her hand down the slope of his back, feeling the scars there catch on her own rough callouses. She traced the channel of his spine and molded her palm to the firm curve of his ass. With the leg hooked around his she pulled him in deeper. 

“You feel so good,” she whispered against his collarbone. “So good. Don’t stop. Come on.” 

“Jyn--” He gasped and came, digging his fingers into her shoulder. She held tight to him while he shuddered and jerked in spasms. When he stilled at last he left his arm wrapped around her and released a deep sigh. Under the hand pressed to his chest, she felt his pulse finally settle into a steady, reassuring rhythm.

He rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him. Jyn traced his small smile with her fingers until he nipped at them. “I hope you’re not finished with me.” 

“Not yet,” she said. She straddled his thigh and ground against it while he rubbed tight circles over her with his thumb and devoted his tongue to her breasts. He muttered an endless chain of jumbled, broken words into her skin, lavishing Jyn with filthy praise that she liked much more than she wanted to admit until she came with the sound of his soft voice in her ears, telling her how beautiful she was.

Jyn sagged onto his chest and tucked her head under his chin. She rested there a moment, appreciating how relaxed Bodhi was now, his body warm and pliant underneath her. Eventually she sat up, wiped both of them clean with her discarded shirt and tossed it on the floor before snuggling in along his back, curving her body around his again.

When she wrapped her arm around his waist, Bodhi dragged her hand up to his mouth and kissed her scarred knuckles. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” she mumbled, hiding her smile in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenging prompt, because at first I was doubtful that Jyn & Bodhi would have an independent sexual relationship. (As part of a threesome with Cassian? Hell yes! On their own? It didn't seem likely.) So finding a dynamic that worked for just the two of them was tough... but once I wrote it, I managed to convince myself that it could actually happen. Hopefully I made it seem plausible to you as well. 
> 
> At this point in the series, just assume the title's from a Metric song (in this case, "Twilight Galaxy") unless I say otherwise.


End file.
